Instability, Part Three
by Kendra1
Summary: Continued from parts one and two


Legal notice: Daria is copyright 2000, MTV, a division of Viacom. I claim no copyright over characters or events depicted in Daria. I do claim ownership (NOT copyright) to this fanfic for the sole reason that I wrote it all. I make no money for this. All my fanfics are written for the sole purpose of amusing Daria fans, because 13 episodes a year isn't enough to satiate some of us. This is a transformative use fanfic, meaning that I changed the characters around a great deal to make them fit the story. Please send me no money, and do not pass this off as your own work, or try to make money off of it. Because I do not make money from this, and because I was not given permission to write this or use MTV's Daria, no copyright infringement is intended. I appologize for the length of this legal notice to my fanfic, but because fanfiction is ILLEGAL, I thought you wouldn't mind me going on and on about it. This fanfic may be placed on any page, so long as it remains unaltered, and in it's entirety, and I am informed about it's placement. 

Notice to all fanfic writers/readers: Just so you all know, fanfiction is illegal, and you could face lawsuit if you do not put a detailed copyright infringement notice on it, in plain sight. Even then you may face legal proceedings, depending on what kind of fic it is. Even storing fanfic on a computer is illegal, as is paying for it and selling it. Copyright notices must state in them the things I have stated in mine. Please keep this in mind as you read and/or write fanfics. 

===Unstability, Part Three=== 

Prenotes: Daria and Jane, Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany, Jodie, Mack, Upchuck, and Andrea are juniors. Tom is a senior. Quinn is a sophomore. The first group is all 17, Tom is 18, and Quinn is almost 16. 

You need to read parts one and two to understand any of this. 

Scene One: Dega Street. Daria walks along the sidewalk, until she comes to Axl's Body Piercing Shop. She looks in the window, thinks, and then sighs and walks in. She walks up to the counter. 

Daria: Um, how much would it cost to get my ears pierced a couple times, and to get my navel repierced? 

Axl: Oh, hey! You're the dish that came in with Trent that time! 

Daria: Um, yeah. How much? 

Axl: For you, $20.00. 

Daria slaps her own 20 on the counter and steels her gaze. 

Daria: (Low)Do it. 

Fast cut to a few minutes later, outside the shop. 

Daria: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!.... OOOOW! 

Axl: I told you to think of someone you like and close your eyes. 

Daria: I did. 

Axl: Well, there you go. 

She walks out the door, looking sideways at her ear. There are three holes in each. 

Scene Two: Jane's room. Jane's "The Death of Tom" paintings are all over the room. Jane is still painting. Her canvas depicts Daria with a safety pin, slowly killing Tom by poking him with it*. There is a knock on the door. 

Jane: Come in! 

Tom enters. 

Tom: Jane, I really want to s- 

He sees the paintings. Jane picks up a putty knife and advances toward him. 

Tom: Eeep!!! I'll just be.... going.... now. 

He makes a mad dash out the door. 

Scene Three: Dega Street, where we last left Daria. She passes by a little shop, and then backs up and goes in. The lighting is dim. She sees all sorts of grungy clothes. She picks up a few things and goes into a dressing room. 

Musical montage showing Daria in each outfit. 

-A dark green tee shirt with a grey tanktop over it, and black narrow bell flares, all tightly fitting, and very becoming. She nods. 

-A black leather vest (Zipped up), with a navy blue lace teeshirt dress, knee length, underneath, and a tighter pair of boots**. 

-A grey tank dress. 

-A copy of the "future outfit" from "WWIH": Black canvass skirt(Short), black boots, dark blue sweater. 

-A long black skirt with two mid-thigh-high slits, and a lace covering skirt without slits, and a black tube top, with a lace shirt over it. 

End montage. She goes to the counter and pays for them all. When she walks out, she's laiden with bags. She flags a cab and goes home. 

Commercial break: Tom, as he freaks and backs out of Jane's room. 

-Vacation offer (100 dollars if you have 7 1/2 children) -M&M's mini's (Minime, you complete me!) -Music video preview ("I'll Make Love to You But I Don't Ever Wanna See You Again" by Five) -Bad movie (Gauranteed not to break. Ever.) 

End commercial Break. 

Scene Four: Daria's house. She pays the cabby and gets out. The door opens and out comes Quinn. 

Quinn: Daria! How did you afford all THAAAT! 

Daria: Mom gave me her platinum card and told me to keep it till I max it out. 

Fast cut to airplane distance above Lawndale, and Quinn's anguished cry. 

Quinn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Fast cut back in. 

Daria: (In normal voice)Yeeeeeeeee-eeeeeees (<- smug). Quinn: Well, when are YOU gonna max it out? The limit's 1000. 

Daria: Oh, no, no, no! It's 3000. 

Fast cut out and in as Quinn does the scream again. 

Daria: Yep, and I only spent about 300. 

Quinn: (Flat) I hate you. 

Daria: What? You TOOK the green card so mom GAVE me the platinum. It's fair. If you asked she might have given you gold. 

Quinn: Well, lets see what you've got. 

Daria: (In her "I might do something craaaaaaaazy" voice) Follow meeeeh. 

Cut to Daria's room. She puts down the bags, and Quinn starts rooting through them. She pops up with the skirt. 

Quinn: Wow. Do you think you can pull this off? 

Fast cut to Daria a minute later in that outfit (Skirt, overskirt, tubetop, overshirt) 

Quinn: Noooooooooooo! 

Daria smiles, as Quinn roots through some more. She stands up, and Daria takes the stuff to her closet. When she's done, she looks back to her door. 

Quinn: Daria, you're pierced! 

Daria shrugs, so we can see the navel ring. 

Quinn: (After counting) Seven times! 

Daria: You think it's not enough? Quinn: Gawd! Next thing you know you'll come home with a tattoo. 

Daria looks thoughtfull for a sec. 

Scene Five: Lawndale High, the previous day. Li is standing, holding the matches. Suddenly, Mr. O'Neil opens the door, and screams, causing the matches to blow out. He runs. 

Ms. Li: Aw, hell. 

Quickly, Mr. DeMartino and Ms. Manson come back in with the sobbing O'Neil. 

Mr. DeM: TIMMOTHY!!! 

Mr. O'N: Aaaaaaa! What? 

Ms. Manson: Call the pol-eeeeece! Duh! 

Mr. DeMartino restrains Ms. Li, Mr. O'Neil runs to a phone, and Ms. Manson frees Ms. Barch. 

Ms. Barch: She's kept me since Friday afternoon. I've not eaten nor slept because of that witch. I quit! 

The police enter, and cuff Ms. Li, who then disappears in a cloud of smoke, and then Poof! 

Ms. Barch sits up in bed on thursday night. She rolls her eyes and leans back over the side of the bed. Gaging sounds are heard. 

Ms. Barch (After sitting up) What a weird dream. Trapped in a closet. Angela taunting me. Must be the flu. Or the benadryl. 

She yawns and lays back down. 

Scene Six: Back where we left Daria. 

Daria: Nah. ===Quick End Notes=== 

*-This idea came to me in a dream after I broke up with my boyfriend. 

**-This outfit is copyright 1999, Kendra Steiner. I own it! 

I'd like to thank my family for inspiration for this. You know what I mean. 


End file.
